White Exorcist - Volume One
by Zoran Dawn-Eclipse
Summary: This is the first officially-posted crossover of its kind. I've looked and looked, but nobody wrote anything so far, and therefore I now deliver! Introducing the first FFXV and Blue Exorcist crossover, White Exorcist. Named Volume One in case this becomes popular enough to make a sequel. No guarantees, as I need at least 75 Reviews by the time the story ends for a sequel.
1. Ch-00 Prologue

**This is my newest crossover story, which I'll be using a new OC for. Instead of just using a straight-forward "dimension-hopper" or "magic portal" integration, this will be a Reincarnation fic, but not the traditional "start over from scratch" kind either. No. In this story, the main characters still exist for both universes, and still hold most of their memories. However, none of the characters will retain their powers from the FFXV universe, and will be born with new powers and heritage. Meaning, those who have similar powers (like Noctis/Nyx will have) must start from scratch and build up their powers like they did in their previous life. (I forgot to edit this section before posting)**

 **.**

 **For the AU changes, Regis had twin sons, Noctis and Shirosaki. Shirosaki has pure white hair and very light grey eyes, almost silver. He's a bit paler than Noctis, and wields a katana as his primary weapon, but can also use other types of weapons like Noctis. He would do anything to protect those he cares about, and acts as Noct's guardian in a way during their journey. He's an excellent cook, and has the greatest speed and agility of the group. He's a bit of a trickster, and has a love for battles that often leads to him getting disappointed if his opponent can't keep up with him. He's very skilled with a sword, and often has trouble finding someone to spar with due to his agility and preference for the Iaido style. His best sparring partner before leaving Insomnia was Cor Leonis of the Crownsguard.**

 **.**

 **In this story, I will NOT be following Canon, as I haven't seen all the episodes, and I suck at following the character stuff for Blue Exorcist. Rin will still be a good cook, and Bon will still be a stick-in-the-mud jerk, but don't expect me to describe anyone unless their outfit or appearance varies from their canon appearances. That's not my thing, as it only serves to put people off if they already know what people look like from the canon stuff.**

 **Also, as a prior warning, there WILL be spoilers for some episodes of Blue Exorcist.**

 **However, I will not be including much of Noctis' past in the prologue section of the chapter, as the only changes are that he has a brother, and anything that Shirosaki's presence might alter for the FFXV timeline.**

 **Prompto will be the youngest, being born two years before the Blue Night. Gladiolus will be born four years before the Blue Night. Ignis will be born 10 years before the Blue Night. Shirosaki and Noctis will both be born fourteen years before the Blue Night, and be the oldest of the group. Some of their names will change, such as Noctis who will have a different name entirely, or Ignis whose last name will change.**

 **I will also have several other OCs involved in this story over time, whose appearances will be given where necessary. Same goes for any characters who don't wear their canon outfits.**

 **Now that we're done with the introduction, let's get on with the story.**

.

* * *

.

 **WHITE EXORCIST: The Prologue**

.

.

 **[A forest somewhere in England, 14 years before the Blue Night, October 31st]**

Two cries fill the room as a weary woman rests on a makeshift bed at her house. Beside her stands a male with snow-white hair and a long tail tipped with a fur tuft, matching his hair color. His eyes are a stunning silvery color with black catlike pupils, and his skin is rather pale. Coming out of his back are a pair of white bat-like wings, the wingspan long enough to where his wingtips would trail the ground behind him. The woman herself has golden-brown hair and crystalline blue eyes, with a pair of grey-and-white birdlike wings behind her. In her arms are two bundles, one black and the other snowy-white. Surrounding the white bundle are pure white flames, while the other bundle is outlined with a black aura.

"What will we name the boys, Angelina? We won't have long before They come to try and take them."

"The one who inherited your looks will be Shirosaki Hikari..." The woman, Angelina, moves the blanket to show the two baby's faces, one who resembles their father, the other having little similarity to either parent with pitch-black hair standing out against his fair skin. "His brother will be named Nyx, for he is favored by the night."

"Strong names for our little Nephilim." The white-haired male pulls out a necklace with a black ring* on it bearing a pure white gemstone, and places it around his heir's neck, before taking the boy in his right arm. The woman, Angelina, gives the other boy a matching necklace with a pure white ring and black gemstone, then sadly hands the boy to her lover. "Make sure they are safe, Tsuki... Somewhere that They will not find them…" The demon nods, and briefly touches his lips to her forehead in a farewell, then exits the house through their balcony doors, taking to the skies with his two half-Angel sons in his arms.

Not even ten minutes later, They arrive, only to find the Demon missing and the woman already dead, having used the last of her strength to ensure her children would be safe. With no means of tracking the half-breed children or their demon father, They are forced to return empty-handed.

.

.

 **[A small Japanese village, 10 years before the Blue Night]**

A man with brown hair, a pair of two-pointed silver horns that curve back and sweep upwards towards the tips, and bright blue eyes stands next to a bed in the shaman's hut. On the bed sits a woman with black hair, pointed ears, a pair of long back-curving white horns, green eyes, and a long slender reptilian tail. The woman glances frequently towards the door, waiting for news on their newborn child. Minutes pass, and an elderly man with greying hair, Eastern-style dragon horns, and a long reptilian tail with a white fur crest and matching fur plume at the tip walks in, using a wooden staff to keep his balance. The woman looks to the village shaman as her tail flicks back and forth out of nervousness.

"You are the proud parents of a healthy baby boy." Moments after the shaman speaks, a nurse with reptilian eyes and a slim reptilian tail walks in, carrying a bundle in her arms. Peeking out from the blankets is a fair-skinned baby boy, with a pair of small blunt horns sticking out of his head. No noise comes from him, however, as he simply observes his new world with bright green eyes. The nurse hands the baby over to the waiting mother, who gently cradles the child in her left arm. Adjusting the blankets, she looks at the flecks of red mingling with the brown hairs on his head, and the red-tinted scales on the tail curled loosely around his torso. "We should name him after his fiery colors."

"Hmm… Not a lot of good Japanese names like that. So something Latin, or Italian maybe?" The father looks to the child, thinking hard on what names might work. The mother starts listing words in Latin that relate to fire, until the boy starts making noises when he hears one word in particular. "I think he likes that name." The mother looks to her child, and repeats the word he reacted to. "Ignis?" The boy reaches out with one of his hands, making small noises of interest in response. "Ignis it is, then." The shaman nods once, and records the name of the boy as Ignis Seiryuu.

.

.

 **[Unknown location, 4 years before the Blue Night]**

The sound of shouts and crying fills the room as a man with brown hair and slightly tanned skin fends off a demonic male, standing between the intruder and his lover. The woman is of fair skin and average shape, but the most unusual trait that she and the man both share is their glowing golden-yellow eyes, and the pointed wolf-like ears on top of their heads. Both of the boy's parents are Okami, which are a race of spirit wolves who can freely switch back and forth between human and wolf forms, unlike their Western counterparts, the Werewolf, which are forced to take on aspects of the wolf during the full moon. In the woman's arms is their newborn son, whose eyes are a forest green instead of the golden-yellow of his parents. The hair on his wolf ears is dark brown with a few black hairs mixed in, matching the thin patch of brown hair on top of his head. The boy's tail also sports the same brown fur and peppering of black hairs that his ears have, with more noticeable black hairs on the upper side of the tail, with a lighter shade of brown on the underside of the tail. The mother pulls the blanket around her son, wrapping him up and covering his features with the forest-green cloth. Backing away from the bed on shaky legs, she grabs her cloak from the chair next to the window and pulls it on over her shoulders with one hand, her eyes never straying from the two males fighting in the doorway of the room.

The man forces the demon back, and yells for his mate to flee with their son. The woman manages to get out of the room through the window, and flees the area, clutching her child to her chest. Tears form in her eyes as she runs barefoot through the trees, making her way to a friend's house in the nearby village.

.

.

 **[Small unnamed village in Japan, two years before the Blue Night]**

A woman and her two-year-old son wait in the den of their friend's house, the woman frequently sending worried glances out the windows and at the door, the child sitting on the floor nearby, practicing with his recently discovered ability to change his form. Though because he's still young, he can only manage changing his teeth and nails, and growing fur on his arms. The door to the adjacent bedroom opens, and a man with sandy-blonde hair walks out, carrying a bundle in his arms. The woman stands up and turns to the man, hope in her eyes as she sees the blue bundle he's carrying.

"She already had a name picked out for him. Not sure why she chose that name, but she was adamant that she calls the boy Prompto." The two year old Okami looks up at the sound of the chosen name, his ears standing straight up and eyes showing curiosity towards the still-hidden child in the man's arms. The woman gently takes the bundle from the man's arms, and sits down to look at the newborn child. The boy climbs onto the sofa next to her, and peeks at the child himself. Two bright amber eyes stare back at them from in the bundle of blankets. "Be gentle, Gladio." The older boy changes his claws back to human fingernails, and reaches a hand out to move the blankets away from the baby's face, revealing a pair of golden fox-like ears atop the child's head, and a thin patch of golden-blonde hair on the child's head. "Promto?" The woman smiles in silent laughter at her son's attempt to repeat the newborn's name. "Almost. It's pronounced, Promp-toe." The wolf-boy looks at his mother, then back at the baby. "Promp-toe. Promp-to." A grin forms on the two boys' faces, as the older boy repeats the name out loud to get used to saying it. "Prompto!" The wolf-boy gives a triumphant smile at finally getting the pronunciation right, and the woman beams at her son's ability to learn so quickly despite his age. The boy then points to himself, and speaks again. "Gladio."

The man smiles at the sight of the older boy talking to his son, and turns to the woman. "Looks like they'll become quite close, eh Miko-chan?" The woman's ears stand straight up before folding back as a faint blush forms on her cheeks. The woman huffs quietly, and turns away. "How is Hana doing?" The man rubs the back of his head. "She's doing fine. She should be up and walking in a few minutes. We were so certain we were going to have a girl when we saw the fox traits, but what a surprise we got when the baby turned out to be a boy. He has his mother's eyes, thankfully. I'd feel guilty if he didn't." A woman with amber eyes, flowing red hair, black fox ears, a matching black fox tail stumbles into the room. "Hana-hime! You need to rest a little longer!" The man quickly steadies his wife, and guides her to the sofa to sit down. The woman pouts at him, ears flat and tail fluffed up. "I'm not fragile, Tora…"

.

.

 **[The morning after the Blue Night]**

Panic strikes as news quickly spreads about the events of the previous night. Fearing for their children's safety, the Argents and Miko take their children and flee the village, heading for the larger city in hopes that one of their friends could provide a safe haven for their two children.

.

Meanwhile, Tsuki and his two sons stand in the den of their remote cabin out in the wilderness, with two bags at the front door. Shirosaki and his brother Nyx look to their father as he crouches down before the two 14 year old Nephilim. "You two are now old enough to be able to hide your true natures from those who would seek to harm you. I have taught you all I could, but now that the Blue Night has drawn the enemy closer to our hideout, I must send you two away to the city to ensure your safety. If you stay here and They find us, They will take you away immediately. The only way I can protect you from them is for you to leave before They arrive."

Shirosaki looks at his father, worry in his eyes. Nyx frowns slightly, and questions their father on the situation. "Why can't you come with us like last time?" Tsuki sighs and places a hand on the boy's shoulder. "If I go with you, then They would be able to track you. I cannot hide my presence from them, but you two can. They cannot see or access Naraka, so use that knowledge to your advantage. Flee to the city, and seek out Father Fujimoto. He runs a Monastery there, and has connections with Mephisto. Stay with Fujimoto for a few years, and ask him to help you find True Cross Academy when you feel ready to obtain your Exorcist license."

The boys nod in understanding, and Tsuki stands up after giving his sons one last hug. "Now go, and be safe. I taught you everything I could about the supernatural and self-defense in the past six years, and your heritage allows you to see Demons naturally, so you'll have more experience than most students by the time you start your cram school classes. I already paid your fees to go to the school in advance, so you will not have to worry about tuition when you're ready to start school." The boys nod, and grab their bags from beside the door. Shirosaki turns back one last time to look at his father. "Will you visit us someday?" Tsuki nods once, and makes a fist with his left hand and crossing his left arm over his chest in a gesture that he and the boys made up as their special greeting and farewell gesture. Shirosaki returns the gesture, with his brother joining them before the two boys step outside and begin their journey to the city.

Tsuki watches them enter Naraka from his chair beside the window, then sits back and waits, his expression returning to an emotionless mask in preparation for when They arrive…

.

.

 **[End of Prologue]**

* * *

.

 **So, this concludes the first chapter of the story. Yes, I did add in a third realm, but only because I want to have a third realm that the Exorcists lack knowledge of in the story. Basically, Naraka is an In-Between realm that separates Assiah and Gehenna, which can only be accessed by Nephilim and the Demon Kings (including Tsuki, who happens to be the current Demon King of Light). Though only Nephilim can actually see into it from Assiah.**

 **This new In-Between realm is a blend between Assiah and Gehenna, and more closely imitates Assiah in its appearance. The entire realm is cloaked in a perpetual red fog, and the sky is always pitch-black. The buildings and ground are washed-out and greyscale, with some areas having peeled paint and rusted metal (similar to Silent Hill's Otherworld in some cases), and the more hellish areas have skeletal petrified trees, dead burnt grass, barbed wire fencing, ankle-deep red-tinted water, and thicker fog than the rest of the realm. On the other end of the scale, there are some areas that have more color than others, and look more lively with the phantoms representing people in Assiah being more visible there than in other areas. In areas that look more hellish, the Shadows (representing Gehenna's inhabitants) become more distinct in appearance, as the realm overlaps more with Gehenna in those areas than the rest of the In-Between realm, while the phantoms are almost unnoticeable there compared to other areas. The regions that overlap more with either of the two bordering realms change constantly, so the appearances are never constants except in very specific locations where Rifts tend to form between the In-Between realm and the two border realms. One example the Assiah Rift would be True Cross Academy Town, where the boundary between Assiah and the In-Between realm is at its thinnest all the time, allowing Nephilim to actually interact with some phantoms while in the In-Between realm. An example for the Gehenna Rift is the forest that Rin's mother first met their father in, where Gehenna overlaps more heavily with the In-Between realm. A Gehenna Rift can be formed in areas with heavily saturated negativity, such as a hideout for Satanic cults, or other places that have ties to Demons that invite such interaction with Gehenna. These areas are also commonly seen as haunted or cursed locations, as the barrier between Assiah and Gehenna is also weakened in addition to having the Gehenna Rifts present there, allowing people without Temptaints to feel the presence of something ominous or foreboding in those locations.**

 **A friend of mine helped me decide on the name for the In-Between realm. Naraka is the Buddhist name for Purgatory/Hell, in case anyone is wondering where the name came from.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Some character information:**

 **Prompto seems to be the type to break tradition, and loves to mess around and stuff, so I chose a Fox-Demon for his supernatural traits. So he gets the fox ears and tail, but otherwise looks human and can't turn into an animal or anything. He can manipulate electricity as his elemental power.**

 **For Gladiolus, I chose the Okami as the species name, but it's basically a Wolf Demon race that have visible human forms, but their ears and tail are only visible to those who have Temptaints or are naturally able to see spirits and demons. They are born human, but gain their wolf forms gradually over time, to the point where they can transform entirely into their wolf form at will. Generally, they have gold eyes, but those who are born with elemental affinities will have eye colors that reflect their main element. Gladiolus gained the Nature element, which is basically an affinity for plantlife and earth combined, and therefore is represented by the forest-green color.**

 **Ignis is a Dragon Spirit (sort-of), as are both of his parents. He will NOT have a dragon form, but he will be a Fire elemental and will have the same style of horns and tail as Haku (Spirited Away's dragon spirit). He can manipulate fire as his main supernatural ability, and the scales on his tail are a mixture of bright reds, earthy-browns, and rust-reds, with a few flecks of gold and orange mixed in. His hair remains the same as it was in FFXV, and his crest matches his hair color. He retains his cooking skills, but acts more relaxed than he did in FFXV, due to not having the responsibilities he did back then during his new life in Assiah.**

 **Shirosaki (his true identity as a Nephilim) has white angel wings with flecks of silver in the feathers, and a white demon tail with a white fur tuft (think of Rin Okumura's tail, but pure white in color). His eyes are silver (as noted earlier), and his hair is white like his father's is. He can't hide his tail, but otherwise he looks completely human to those with Temptaints. He usually keeps his wings hidden, in the form of a white tribal wing tattoo on his back that disappears when he makes his wings visible. He has White Flames, which are unique to him and can burn Demons and other Infernal creatures, but are completely harmless to humans. When used against human-hybrids, the effects depend on the person as to whether or not it causes harm. If he uses the White Flames on Rin while he's in Demon Mode (whenever Kurikara is drawn from its sheath), the flames will burn him as they're the counter to Satan's Blue Flames, which burn the soul. However, if he uses them on a human who simply has demonic heritage or on a different supernatural race, the flames will only sting the person and not cause any harm otherwise. He can control his flames well enough that he can even decide if and how they'll affect the target, even if the target is a pureblood demon. The flames are Holy-Demonic in nature, and are somewhat independent of his Demonic powers. His demonic powers are unknown so far, but he does share some of his father's powers in common. Shirosaki can freely access the In-Between realm without a Focus, allowing him to make use of that power during battle.**

 **Noctis (Nyx) has mixed flames, which appear black despite being Angel-Flames (explained in Chapter One). He can use them to form weapons in combination with his Angelic powers, but that's the extent of his fire-manipulation skills. Unlike his brother, Nyx prefers to fight with weapons exclusively, and carries a set of specially-forged Orichalcum daggers. Orichalcum is the preferred material used in making Angelic weapons, as it can channel Holy energies far better than most other materials. Nyx also has black Angel wings with flecks of grey in the feathers, and a black demon tail similar to his brother's. He can hide his tail, unlike his brother, and his wings take the appearance of a black tribal wing tattoo when hidden. Nyx can sense Demonic presences, with a range of up to 2 miles radius for his sensing abilities when he focuses on sensing supernatural presences. Nyx uses his ring as a Focus to access Naraka, as he often lacks the level of control and patience needed to access Naraka without a Focus. As such, he often relies on his brother to help Shift between the two realms of Assiah and Naraka.**

 **Shirosaki also has an Orichalcum katana, which he uses in combination with his White Flames to fight against Demons and other hostile supernatural beings.**

.

.

 **(End of Character segment)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I changed the last name for Prompto to fit a little better as a normal family name. So, his reincarnation is known as Prompto Argent, rather than his canon name of Argentum. Gladiolus is still not decided on regarding his family's last name, so any good suggestions will be appreciated, and if I choose your suggestion as his family name, I will credit you for it. So to any Guest Reviewers, PLEASE remember to put some way of giving credit so I don't have to say that the suggestion was from an unknown reviewer who didn't care enough to leave a Guest Name to put in the credit section. I like giving credit where credit is deserved, so if you can take the time to review, then you can spare a minute to leave a name to give credit to.**

 **For those who are expecting Lemons, there will not be any of that in this story. I will be keeping this story as close to T-Rated as possible, so there will be no Lemons or any other explicit content.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Additional Notes)**

 **The gesture that Tsuki and his sons use at the end of the Prologue is the same gesture that Noctis, Ignis, Gladiolus, and Prompto used after the Final Battle at the end of FFXV, just before Noctis goes to fulfill his calling as the last King. I will not say any more on that scene, in case anyone happened to be reading that doesn't want spoilers for the story.**

 **As for the first scene, where the two rings are mentioned in the Prologue, the appearance of the two rings is the same as the Ring Of The Lucii, only with different colors and stones from the one in the game. Nyx has a White ring with a Black stone, while Shirosaki has a Black ring with a White stone. The original Ring Of The Lucii has a semi-clear crystal, and is set in a silver band. I actually have one myself, so I know what the ring looks like in real life. The reason I chose to base the two rings off the Ring Of The Lucii is because I liked the design of the ring when I got mine from Square Enix's online store. It was simple, yet unique in its design, and it was easy to remember when I first started typing this story a few days ago.**

.

.

 **(Final notes)**

 **For those of you who read Shattered Remnants, do not worry about my lack of updates. I'm just waiting until September to start posting any new chapters for that story, so I can make sure I have all the details worked out. I also had to change devices mid-chapter, so I don't have the original chapters to work with anymore. That means that I'll be re-reading the chapters I have posted so far, and start over with the next chapter from scratch, with a new layout and everything. The previous chapters will stay the way they are, but I will be changing my writing style a bit when I finally get the chapters going again. Helpful ideas are still appreciated, but I will not be taking any pairing suggestions, as I've already decided what pairings will be present in Shattered Remnants by this point. So far there's only been maybe one reviewer for Shattered Remnants, so if you're reading that story, please take the time to at least let me know you aren't a robot or (heaven forbid) a Dalek.**

 **…Or that one creepy guy standing in the corner with a blank demented stare that promises unspeakable insanity for even looking their way….. *cue eerie music***

 **Anyways, enjoy the jokes and give me your own in return. If anyone gets the joke about the creepy guy in the corner, you get an imaginary cookie of your preference as your reward. Thanks for tolerating my unusually-long note, and for reading this story at all. It's the FIRST crossover of FFXV and Blue Exorcist on the site, so let me know what you think so far. I should be posting Chapter One soon after this one, along with Chapter Two.**


	2. Ch-01 New Home

**As I mentioned in the author notes for the Prologue, Shirosaki Hikari is actually exclusively an OC created for use with Devil May Cry/Blue Exorcist crossovers, with the origin fandom being the Blue Exorcist series. As I modified the character to fit into the FFXV crossover better, and to have reason to keep the FFXV characters mostly unchanged from their canon selves, I had to change some details of the character a bit more than just inserting him into another universe's timeline.**

 **The changes I made from the true design of the character were in his age and skills. I needed to make him a bit younger than he actually is to fit into FFXV, so I changed Nyx's age in the Blue Exorcist timeline to make sure the ages matched up afterwards.**

 **By the time the Blue Night happened, Shirosaki and Noctis/Nyx would be 14 years old, Ignis would be 10 years old, Gladiolus would be 4 years old, and Prompto would be 2 years old. By the time Rin enters True Cross, Shirosaki and Nyx will be 30 years old (as it's 16 years after the Blue Night, to my knowledge), Ignis will be 26 years old, Gladiolus will be 20 years old, and Prompto will be 18 years old.**

 **I originally intended to use Shirosaki for the first DMC/Blue Exorcist crossover on this site, but someone beat me to that, so I changed my plans and came up with the first ever FFXV/Blue Exorcist crossover on this site.**

 **Now, a lot of things are going to change because of the involvement of the FFXV characters, so don't expect me to follow canon much. I will keep some scenes from the anime (with some changes), but other than that, I'll be making it almost entirely AU. Any characters who don't get described during this and future chapters are to be pictured as their canon selves, with OOC behavior (because I only got the English Sub for the anime, so yeah). I'll try to keep the good aspects unchanged (like Rin being a bit awkward at times), but no promises.**

 **I will NOT be calling Fujimoto by his nickname, as it would cause minor confusion with the OC who uses that nickname as well. So whenever I use the name "Shiro" outside of Kuro's lines, I'm referring to Shirosaki. Demon Telepathy will be in Italics, and Demon Speech will be in Bold font. Other than that, it'll mostly be straightforward with the formatting stuff.**

 **Also, I have changed a few details for Noctis. He WILL have his Kingly powers, but he'll have to collect special weapons to gain access to them. You can't expect me to just hand it all over to him from the beginning and risk another OP Writer's Block like with my last Naruto crossover. So Noctis/Nyx will have to work for his power, just like in canon. Shirosaki will be a LITTLE bit OP in some ways, though.**

 **One more detail I forgot to include in the Prologue. Shirosaki DOES have a Beast Form. He can turn into a pure white canine-looking creature with white Angel wings, short silvery horns, a long lion-like tail (picture Rin's tail, but pure white) with a silvery-blue bangle near the end, five-toed forepaws with opposable thumbs (like a dragon's claws, but covered in fur), four-toed hind feet (wolf-like in structure), silver eyes with black sclera and fiery-red slit pupils, and a wolf-like head. His talons (front feet) are silver, while his claws (hind feet) are jet-black. In this form, he's usually cloaked in translucent White Flames, and can speak freely. His height ranges from 3 feet tall to about 5 feet tall at the shoulder. He also has a Demon form, which measures at 15 feet tall (also measured at the shoulder).**

 **The difference between his normal Beast form and his Demon form is that in Demon form, he has long upper fangs that look similar to a Behemoth's fangs (reference Deadeye from FFXV for a visual), and his horns are more demonic in appearance, gaining additional points along the top edge. He also has spikes on his wings in Demon Form, which are absent in his other two forms, and smaller spikes on his elbows and ankles, as well as a small horn on his nose. The White Flames become more visible in this form.**

 **Noctis/Nyx can turn into a black version of Shirosaki's Beast form, but with blue eyes, black horns, and black talons, and without the flames. His elemental affinity is actually Shadow, which is a contrast (on purpose) from his canon-self's powers. He can still use Angel-Fire, which is gold in color, but only as a weapon. The difference between Holy Fire and Angel-Fire is that Holy Fire can only be used by Nephilim who have a fire affinity, whereas Angel-Fire is usable by anyone with Angel heritage. Nyx can also use his Shadow affinity to conceal the nature of his Angel-Fire weapons, making the flames look black instead of gold.**

 **The two boys only get the additional forms because they won't be getting a special weapon like what Rin has. That and because Amaimon, Satan, and a few other named Demons already have revealed shapeshifting powers, and Demonic forms. So I gave the two boys their own Beast forms (which appear like regular dogs of their respective colors to those without Temptaints), as well as Demon forms (more demonic-looking versions of their Beast Forms).**

 **I included Satan as one of the shapeshifting Demons because of the little piece where he takes the form of a White Wolf with Blue Flames during his meeting with Rin and Yukio's mother. That, and because he's the father of several Demons who are already known to have animal forms as well. Namely Mephisto (white dog) and Amaimon (green hamster-like animal). So it stands to reason that he'd have some degree of shapeshifting power as well.**

 **Another note that will be important as well: Satan will NOT be evil in this story! He would actually be a grieving father/husband who lost control during the events of the Blue Night, when his twin sons were born and Exorcists tried to attack his family. I don't know what the true events of that scene were, but Satan will be OOC from what the canon events have shown of him.**

 **Now that that information is taken care of, let's begin the Official First Chapter of the White Exorcist story!  
**

 **.**

* * *

 **WHITE EXORCIST: Chapter One**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Japan, December 27th, Year of the Blue Night]**

Taking a quick look around, Shirosaki breathes a sigh of relief as he and his brother finally locate the monastery that Tsuki had told them to seek out. Before them stands a metal gate, with several glowing symbols lining the tall stone walls and decorating the ground on the opposite side of the gate from where the two brothers are standing. "So this is Fuji's place, huh? Looks like he's been busy warding it against Demons back in the real world." Shiro turns away from the gate to face his brother. "Come on. Let's go find a place to Shift back to Assiah. We won't be able to get in from Naraka, with all the barriers in place." Nyx nods and takes his brother's hand as they walk away from the gates, seeking a hidden area to return to Assiah from without drawing attention.

.

.

 **[Meanwhile, In Assiah]**

Fujimoto sighs tiredly as he tries to calm the children down so he could hopefully find some food for them at the store. The older of the two children had been crying ever since they managed to seal off his powers, and Mephisto had left Fujimoto to fend for himself, having already done more than he should have to protect the two sons of Satan from the Vatican. Though Fujimoto understood the position his old friend was in, and that he could not risk being caught, the old man still felt that Mephisto should have at least told him how to deal with the older child's behavior before leaving.

The doorbell ringing interrupts his attempts at soothing the angry child, and one of the monks offers to take over for him while he heads outside to greet the visitors, just in case it's someone from the Vatican. Fujimoto makes his way to the front gate, and opens it to greet the visitors, only to pause at the sight that greets him on the sidewalk outside his monastery. Before him stands two teenage boys. The shorter one by about 4 inches of height has pitch-black hair and blue eyes, is wearing a black shirt, black shorts, black running shoes, a silver cross pendant attached to a black collar-like choker, and a white ring on his right middle finger bearing a black stone. The taller one has pure-white hair and silver eyes, and is wearing a blue sleeveless shirt, white knee-length combat pants, white running shoes, and a white sleeveless cloak, with a white version of the other boy's choker around his neck, and a black ring with a white stone on his right middle finger.

However, it's the unusual traits the two boys have that cause Fujimoto to hesitate. While the black-haired boy looks human at first glance, the boy's ears appear to be too pointed for a normal human, and his eyes seem a bit too catlike for a human. The white-haired boy is much more obvious, as behind the boy's legs, Fujimoto can clearly see a long white tail just barely concealed by the boy's cloak, and the boy's pupils are clearly slitted like a serpent's eyes, and his ears are more noticeably pointed than the black-haired boy's ears are. When the boy opens his mouth, four sharp fangs are visible among the otherwise normal human teeth.

"Are you Father Fujimoto?" The man nods without even noticing, being too focused on the boys' unusual traits than his own actions. The white-haired boy sighs in what seems to be relief, and runs a hand through his short white hair. "Our dad told us to come here to see if we could stay for a few weeks… He said you knew the headmaster of a school we were signed up for, and that you could help us get there when we decided we were ready to start our classes. I'm Shirosaki Hikari, and this is my brother, Nyx." Fujimoto glances behind him towards the monastery, then looks back to the two boys.

"I'm afraid you came at a bad time… We recently took in some orphans who have been upset for the past few days, and we have yet to find any way to calm them down." As Fujimoto starts to move away to close the gates, Shirosaki stops him. "Maybe we could help you out then. We helped out at an orphanage once when we stayed at a village for a few weeks, so we know how to handle young children. It's the least we could do, if you allow us to stay here for a while." Upon hearing the boy's offer, the man hesitates, before relenting as he steps aside for the two teens to enter. Shirosaki takes his brother's hand, and steps across the threshold of the Demon barrier, unaffected by the wards despite them still being active. Once they cross the barrier, Fujimoto closes and locks the gate behind them and leads the way into the building where the two babies are still fussing.

"Ah, you're back. Who are they?" The monk who was attending the still-crying child looks to the newcomers with clear concern, as everyone at the monastery happens to have Temptaints from their training as Exorcists. "These two are Shirosaki and Nyx Hikari. They offered to help take care of the two children in exchange for a place to stay until they start school." Now that the boys are where people won't overhear the conversation, Shirosaki speaks up again to clarify their reason for being here. "My brother and I were sent here to avoid being taken by our parents' enemies. Our father could only protect us until a few days ago, when attention was brought to our area by another person. We are supposed to attend True Cross soon, but we needed someone our father could trust to stay with for until then. Apparently he was friends with the headmaster, and knew Fujimoto through him."

Fujimoto quickly catches onto this information, and looks to the two boys again, this time more awake and able to realize why the two boys seem so off to him. "Would your father happen to be Tsuki?" The two boys nod once in confirmation, and Fujimoto lets out a sigh of relief at this information. "Then feel free to stay as long as you want. Tsuki is a good man, even if he's a Demon King as well. Though I never knew that he had gotten a wife…" The boys share a glance before Nyx looks toward his feet, and Shiro looks up at Fujimoto. "She was an Angel, from what our dad told us… It's why we had to stay hidden for so long. We hope that by becoming Exorcists, we won't have to worry about staying hidden anymore. I have to wear a cloak to keep my tail hidden, so I'm more likely to get noticed than my brother is, and I don't want him to be hurt because of me." Nyx squeezes his brother's hand gently, effectively comforting the older Nephilim. Fujimoto places a hand on each boy's shoulder, and looks them in the eyes. "As long as you use your powers to protect others, the Exorcists will not touch you. I may not know who the enemies you spoke of might be, but they will not take you on my watch. Since you two are also of Demon heritage, I may as well tell you about the two children you'll be helping us care for. They are Rin and Yukio Okumura. Both were born on the Blue Night, and so we must keep their heritage a secret to ensure their safety. Rin inherited his father's Blue Flames, but Mephisto and I worked together to seal the flames away within the Koma Sword, for Rin's sake… I hope to raise them as humans, but there's a chance that the Demons will find out the truth and seek Rin out for his heritage."

Shirosaki frowns at the information, knowing how dangerous hiding one's heritage can be for a child this young. "I know from experience that hiding their heritage will only cause more trouble from them in the future… When they're old enough to understand what you're telling them, you need to make them aware that they're only half human. You can hide their father's true nature if you need to, but they have to know they have Demon heritage or they'll only be hurt worse when they find out on their own. Sealing away powers like the Blue Flames will only work for until they start maturing in their Demonic powers, as the seal will become damaged over time. Our father told us that himself when we asked why he didn't just seal our powers to protect us."

Fujimoto looks troubled at this information, especially given that the seal was guaranteed to hold as long as the sword is not drawn from its sheath. "How long will the seal last, if it remains untouched?" Shirosaki notices his concern, and sighs. "A seal only contains things. It can't prevent Rin from using those powers, even with the sword locked away and sealed off. If his Demonic nature is strong enough, he'll have small outbursts of Demonic power whenever he gets upset. That alone will be enough to where he'll one day be able to instinctively call upon the Blue Flames even with the sword still sealed. How long it'll take to erode the seal depends on how often his outbursts occur." While the two speak, Nyx makes his way over to the crib where Rin is still throwing a fit, and pulls out a feather from his pocket, holding it just within reach of the crying baby. The child notices the feather, and slowly stops crying before reaching out to try and grab the new object. Nyx begins playing with the child, occupying him while his brother speaks to Fujimoto about Rin's situation and potential difficulties due to his heritage.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Four years later, in another part of the city]**

"Are you sure about this?" "We will have to let him go eventually. He's matured rather quick for his age." The two Dragons speak in hushed voices in the room on the first floor of their small house, discussing the future of their son, Ignis Seiryuu. The father appears to be supporting the suggestion their son made of getting him his own apartment to live in nearby, while the mother remains hesitant. "If he turns out to not be ready, we can always bring him back to stay with us, or one of us could move in with him to help him adjust for when he is ready." The mother relents at this compromise, and sighs as she looks back to the shelf where the family photos are displayed. "As long as he can handle the risk of Demons showing up… I still worry that he'll get in over his head one day, but he already shows so much promise with his daggers and fire affinities."

The father looks to his wife and puts an arm around her shoulders to comfort her. "I've already talked to Mephisto about a tutor for Ignis while he stays at the apartment we picked out for him. He'll be sending over two students of his that passed the Exorcist exam just last year. Both of them are considered prodigies, as they only started classes three years ago, and lived off campus."

Unknown to them, Ignis stood near the top of the steps, listening in on the entire conversation. His thoughts stray to the two people his father said would be tutoring him before he starts his classes next year at True Cross. Who would be tutoring him? Why is his father supporting the decision so readily? Had he planned this the entire time? The questions are pushed aside, as Ignis knows they will not be answered and would only serve as distractions right now. Listening in for a few moments longer, Ignis learns that the two prodigies are only four years older than himself, and apparently are twins. Ignis sneaks back to his room as the conversation slows down, and goes to bed for the night, leaving the questions for another day.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[The following morning, at the Monastery]**

Two small boys run to the door as the doorbell rings, each wanting to be the first to greet whoever is at the door. Their attempts are thwarted by Shiro, however, as he gets to the door first, and slips outside before the two children can even get close to the door. Shiro pulls his cloak around himself to hide his tail better, and opens the gate to greet the visitor. "Hello. What seems to be the problem, ma'am?" Stepping out onto the sidewalk, Shiro looks at the woman before him. She wears a heavy cloak over her shoulders, and a large hat on her head to hide some of her appearance. Breathing slowly through his nose, Shiro can make out the smell of Wolf on her, likely one of the variants of Wolf Demon that have been showing up nearby lately. "It's my friend's son. He seems to have fallen ill, and I was hoping Father Fujimoto would know a remedy for this sickness. My son is staying with their family, as he's starting to catch whatever his friend has." Shiro rests a hand on her shoulder, and smiles faintly. "Let me get my things, and I'll come over to take a look at the two boys. I have been studying with the Father for the past few years to help him with those who cannot come to him." The woman smiles at this, and nods quickly as Shiro returns to the monastery to gather his supplies.

Upon entering, he is immediately bombarded by the two four-year-old children with questions about the visitor. "Rin, Yukio. That's enough." Nyx comes to his brother's rescue, and lifts the two boys in his arms to slow their questions so his brother can speak. "So, why didn't the visitor follow you in?" Shiro sighs. "She happens to be some sort of Wolf Demon, whose child and a friend's child both fell ill. It's likely something that's been hanging around their house, but I'm going with her to see what I can do for them." Shiro moves down the hall to his room to grab his supplies. "I'll leave the twins to you for until I get back. They've been rather wild today, and I wouldn't want the Father to be run ragged with them on top of his other duties."

.

.

 **[End of Chapter One]**

* * *

 **.**

 **Yeah, I know. Cliffhangers suck, but I wanted to get this chapter ended before I continued any further.**

 **Chapter 2 will start around the same time that this chapter left off, though, so you won't miss out on whatever happens next. Besides, I'll be posting all three chapters (including the Prologue) at one time anyways, so it's not much of a wait to begin with.**

 **Anyhow, I still need your thoughts on Gladio's last name, as I haven't decided on one and won't be needing it until Chapter 5 is finished, most likely. Things should slow down a bit event-wise from here, so you'll have plenty of time to give suggestions for his new last name.**

 **I chose Seiryuu for Ignis because it was a good Eastern name that relates to Dragons. As for the Hikari's, that was the name I had planned for Shirosaki beforehand, and only needed to change Noctis to Nyx (both relate to Night, so it works). Tsuki is another major OC that I had planned for the story, as he's Shirosaki's previously-planned father, with Angelina being the mother. Noctis/Nyx was added in after the story became a FFXV crossover instead of the DMC crossover I originally had planned.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading the story and putting up with my wall of text from the previous chapter.**


	3. Ch-02 House Visit

**This note will be much shorter, since it's more of an opening to Chapter 2 than an actual comment section.**

 **As mentioned before, this continues where Chapter 1 left off, so you'll want to re-read the last section of that chapter if you haven't been reading the chapters straight through, or if you forgot what happened last. I will not be doing Re-caps in this story, as it's a waste of time and effort when I'm getting a good story going and have the chapter already planned out before I start typing it.**

 **Without further delay, here's Chapter 2 of White Exorcist!**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **WHITE EXORCIST: Chapter Two**

 **.**

Grabbing his supplies from his room, Shiro does a quick check of what he'll be bringing with him before leaving the building to meet up with the woman outside the monastery. Upon closing the door behind him, he turns to the cloaked woman and nods once. "Lead the way." The woman turns and starts walking, and Shiro follows just a half-step behind her on her right. "My name is Shirosaki Hikari, by the way." Catching on, the woman speaks up again. "Miko. Nice to meet you." "Likewise." The two walk at a steady pace, ignoring the snow that blankets the ground as they make their way through the city to where the woman and her friend's family live. "You seem used to the snow." Miko smiles at the attempt at making conversation. "Yes. My son and his friend love to play in the snow. Though when they started to get sick, I was worried it might be something serious. Those two rarely ever fall ill…" Shiro nods in understanding. "Whatever it is, I should have something that will cure it. I rarely go anywhere without my remedies fully stocked." He can practically feel the relief rolling off Miko in waves by this point. "You're a Healer, then?" Shiro frowns thoughtfully. "I guess you could say that, yeah. I thought it would be a helpful skill for when I help Father Fujimoto out at the monastery. I already had good cooking skills, so making remedies comes naturally for me. I'm actually supposed to start tutoring someone else in the coming weeks, once their father stops by and gives us the address that we'll be doing the lessons at."

The walk continues this way for a while, with Miko gradually opening up to Shiro as he shares different stories with her. Soon enough, the pair come to a stop at the door of a house in the more open part of the city, with a small fenced-in backyard, and a simple garden out front by the porch. Miko turns to Shiro as she reaches for the doorknob "Wait here. I just need to let them know to be expecting visitors." Shiro nods and steps back, giving her room to enter alone, and already aware of the reasons for her request. Miko enters the house, and closes the door behind her. A few moments later, a man with blonde hair opens the door and lets Shiro enter. "Sorry about the wait. Miko's getting the boys from their room. Make yourself comfortable." Shiro follows the man into the house and shrugs off his cloak, hanging it on the coat rack nearby. "It's no trouble. I figured she wanted to give her friend a fair warning in case I wasn't aware of the Supernatural in advance." The man freezes at the statement, and turns to face the visitor, soon catching sight of the tail hanging behind the man. "I thought Fujimoto had wards for Demons…?" Shiro holds a hand up at the statement. "He does. But I'm not a full Demon. My mother was…." Shiro trails off for a moment, then decides it's okay to continue. "She was an Angel… We moved to Japan shortly after she died, but our father taught us everything he could about Exorcists and the Supernatural once we were old enough to learn. I chose to become a Healer to help out Fujimoto when we moved in with him four years ago, while my brother chose to become a Tamer and Knight."

The man relaxes just a little, feeling that it's alright to be at ease now. "So, you're a Nephilim? I thought they were all gone after the Purge many decades ago…" Shiro shrugs. "We're rare, yeah. But only because it's not common for a Demon to love an Angel. We try to hide our traits when out in public, even with our Exorcist licenses, but as you can tell, it's a bit difficult…" Miko and Hana enter the den with the two children in their arms, neither of them surprised when they see Shiro's tail. Both women had heard Shiro's explanation with their enhanced hearing, and because of this, neither of them feel the need to hide their own demon traits from their guest. Shiro turns to the two mothers as they enter the room, seeing the two boys in their arms. "Let's sit down and take a look."

The two mothers set their sons on the sofa, and watch as Shiro goes through his usual check-up routine, checking their symptoms and looking for signs of anything Supernatural. "So, when did their symptoms start? Were there any unusual animals around that normally wouldn't have been in the area?" Miko thinks back to when a strange canine had been passing through the area while the boys were out playing in the snow. "There was some canine a while back that they tried to play with, but it didn't do much while it was around. I just assumed it was someone from one of the nearby houses in their Beast form, since it's not uncommon for people in this neighborhood to use their other forms while walking around." Shiro takes note of this encounter, and checks for any signs of the two boys having lingering Temptaints from the encounter. "What did they look like? Even if they were gentle, it could give me an idea of what may be ailing the boys. Some people with Beast forms can leave illnesses without meaning to, depending on their race." Miko frowns in thought, trying to recall the appearance of the canine. "Looked sort of like a dog, but with shadowy fur and gold eyes. The snow seemed to melt where they walked, but other than that, there wasn't much that seemed off about them."

Figuring out the problem based on that, Shiro reaches into his bag and pulls out a jar of ointment, and unscrews the lid before dipping his fingers into it and drawing symbols on the boys' arms and face. "Though they're generally benevolent, Hounds tend to cause some ailments in those of demonic heritage if they stay in contact for too long with younger children. Teens and adults are not affected by this, but the remedy is actually quite simple. I'll give you a jar of this ointment and a pamphlet that will tell you how to apply it correctly. Whenever they show these symptoms, or any symptoms indicated on the pamphlet, just apply the ointment once to the face and arms, and it'll last the rest of the day. Hounds typically are guardians by nature, so you're actually in good hands as long as the visitor is in the area. Befriending one ensures that you won't be attacked by hostile Demons while they're in the area, so don't be worried about your children playing outside." Standing up from his work, Shiro pulls out a second jar and a pamphlet, handing the two items to Miko. "The pamphlet will also tell you what the different variants of Hounds are, and how to tell them apart from their less friendly counterparts."

"We were so busy worrying about the children that we forgot to introduce ourselves earlier. I'm Tora, and these two are Gladiolus and Prompto." Tora indicates the brown-haired boy and the blonde boy as he says their names. "Next to Miko is my wife, Hana." Shiro makes note of their names. "I'm Shirosaki Hikari. You can call me Shiro, for short." Turning to look at the two boys again, he notices that the remedy is already finished working its magic, and the two boys are already looking more bright than they were earlier. "Looks like your kids are already better." Turning to look at Miko, he offers a smile. "Feel free to bring them by any time. We have two kids near Prompto's age that might make good playmates for them. The barrier only works against hostile Demons, so you should be fine visiting the monastery. It would be nice to have friends come over for a change, and I already consider you friends after getting to know you today." Miko smiles brightly at this, and nods in agreement. Hana looks to the two boys for their opinions on this, only to see them both giving her the Puppy Eyes. "We'll see. The boy's certainly look like they agree with your suggestion."

"Then we'll look forward to seeing you again sometime. If I'm not there when you visit, my brother will be. We always take turns whenever one of us has to go somewhere, since we help look after the church and the two boys who live with Fujimoto." Grabbing his bag, and his coat, Shiro makes his way towards the door. "Remember to only apply the ointment once a day as needed. It's a particularly strong ointment, so it takes effect immediately. One application is all they'll need whenever they have those symptoms." Miko nods, and Shiro leaves to return to the monastery, and bring back word to his brother regarding the two boys whose names and appearances might just be more than a mere coincidence.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[End of Chapter Two]**

* * *

.

 **Yeah, I know it's a short chapter, but this was only to get the story up and going. I'll post more chapters later in the month, maybe at the start of July if work is busy this week. I chose to update all three chapters at once, so you'll be getting the short chapter as a result. The next one should be longer, but that all depends on how much interaction happens during Chapter 3.**

 **Before anyone worries about the extra stuff added in, the Hound is a general race term, which covers any demonic canines that are allied with Tsuki or the entity known as Death (aka Didi). She is NOT an OC, as she's from a comic that I forgot the name of and other details on. But the Hounds are the benevolent counterpart to the Grim. Hounds can be any color, but usually they all have gold eyes and can take dog-like forms. They DO have human forms, but they look no different from any other human during the day, even to those with Temptaints. It's only when they use their powers that they look any different than normal humans, as they can turn their demonic traits on and off at will. Their human forms would gain fangs, claw-like nails, glowing molten gold eyes, and whatever trait their particular variant has associated with their Demonic forms. The Hellhounds gain sooty skin, and have a fire affinity. Geisthounds have a misty aura around them, and look more ghost-like in their Demon forms. However, all Hound variants have shared weaknesses, particularly to the Hellsbane plant, which acts similarly to the Mountain Ash from Teen Wolf, but affects Demons exclusively. The Hellhound variant was actually based off of the Teen Wolf Hellhound, but the other variants are unique ideas that I came up with to fit into Tsuki's domain.**

 **Hounds come in many variations, and can have different affinities, like the Geisthounds creating mist and having ghost-like traits, or the Shadow Hounds being able to travel through shadows and hide their presence with them. All Hounds are benevolent, however, and will only attack if they sense hostile demon in a populated area. They are generally ignored by Exorcists due to their nature as guardians and protectors, though some variants are sometimes mistaken for their less friendly counterparts. Tsuki has his own personal guards who take the appearance of Three wolves. The first wolf is black with piercing green eyes, the second wolf has golden fur and bright red eyes, and the third wolf has icy-blue fur with matching icy-blue eyes. The three wolves are named Sol (gold wolf), Yuki (icy-blue wolf), and Mu (the black wolf). All three are OCs, but they won't show up very often until later on in the story. However, they will show up before the events of Blue Exorcist actually begin, as the next several chapters are Pre-Anime events, much like with my other in-progress story, Shattered Remnants. I find it easier to type stories that start before the canon timelines do, as it allows me to work my way into the actual story better and not rush things like my other stories did. Right now, I'm working on White Exorcist while the ideas are still flowing freely, but I'll also be typing up a few drafts for Shattered Remnants once I've read back through that story to get an idea of where I left off.**

 **Anyways, let me know what you think of White Exorcist so far. I will not be using POV for this story except when it fits the situation, but I will sometimes withhold the names of characters when they first meet each other to make it seem a bit more realistic to the reader. So even if I've already typed a character's name in the chapter, they may not be revealed for that particular scene until after the characters actually meet each other. This only applies to whenever I actually remember to do it, so keep that in mind while you're reading. I leave out the names on purpose when that happens, so it's not an error or anything like that.**

 **This will be the last update for at least another week, unless I get the next four chapters done early. I plan to write two chapters ahead of what I post on the site once I get the story online. But hopefully those who read this will be wanting to read more of it so I'll have reasons to keep writing this story aside from just being the first to write a FFXV Blue Exorcist story on the site.**

 **Again, suggestions for a last name for Miko and Gladiolus are still open for those of you who can come up with a good name for them. It has to fit into their first names, so please make sure to research your suggestions before posting them, to ensure that they'll be usable if I happen to take a liking to one of the suggestions. However, I will still consider other names for future references in case another character shows up that needs a new last name, so don't be shy with giving general name suggestions and other ideas. Creative writers thrive on good ideas, so feel free to give your own thoughts as this story is still in progress and hasn't yet gotten to the point where the plot is fully developed, unlike with Shattered Remnants which is already in the Plot Development stage, as I like to call it.**

 **And for those who weren't keeping track, at this point in the story, Shirosaki and Nyx are both 18 years old, Ignis is 14 years old, Gladiolus is 8 years old, and Prompto is 6 years old. Rin and Yukio are both 4 years old. The next few chapters should take longer to write, as I plan to cover the interactions between characters more now that the different families are starting to meet. The reunion process will be gradual, as the characters won't want to jump to conclusions before they are certain of the identities of their friends. However, Gladiolus and Prompto were young enough that they didn't think to wait before trying to reconnect with each other, as they reincarnated just two years apart from each other. That and because Prompto's last name only lost one syllable, rather than changing completely like everyone else's last names did. Right now, only those who knew each other longest would know for certain of their identities, so don't be expecting quick reunions for the rest of the group.**


End file.
